Valentines Day Bet
by Shifuku
Summary: It started out as a normal day for the strawhats but soon turned into a bet about first kisses. What? why are the guys in dresses? Nakamaship Luffy x Hancock. Disclaimer One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.


CONTAINS SPOILERS 3D2Y!

Summary: It started out as a normal day for the strawhats but soon turned into a bet about first kisses. What why are the guys in dresses? Nakamaship Luffy x Hancock

Everything seemed normal on the Sunny, well as normal as it can get for the Strawhats. Zoro doing his morning routine which started out by lifting his weights. Nami charting her maps before the crews chaos started. Sanji prepping and preparing the breakfast for the crew and of course Nami's and Robins morning snack. Usopp working on his latest invention down in Usopp Factory. Franky filling up on cola which he exclaims is SUUUPPEERR! Brook playing a tune of Binks sake on deck with Robin beside him. While listening to brook's song she was reading a book that she bought from the last town. Usually Chopper would come out and dry herbs but today he didn't which was found odd by Robin. The captain of the Strawhat pirates, who was feared by most, was still sleeping with loud snores escaping him as he slept. Usually Sanji would kick his ass out of bed but let him sleep in since he had a late shift last night.

Everyone's morning routines were starting to come to an end and they all slowly made their way on deck.

"Nami-Swaaan! Robin-Chwan! I baked you a morning tea cake." Sanji chirps as he exits the kitchen. Sanji starts walking toward Nami and Robin and sets the plate of perfected tea cakes. "Now I dont want any of you filthy men trying to even eat my tea cakes! I made them for Nami and Robin only. If I find any of you trying my shoe will be so far up your ass that -" Sanji threatens but Zoro interrupted him.

"Why would we want to eat any of your shitty cooking anyways?" Zoro interrupts while sounding sleeping from just waking up from his nap.

"You wanna go you marimo?!" Sanji snaps back at Zoro who put his hand on his katana.

"Its a lovely day isn't Robin-San?" Brook asks, looking relaxed. Behind them Zoro and Sanji are going at it.

"hmm, yes it would seem it is. The weather is wonderful, I hope it stays like this." Robin replies and looks up from her book to look at the sky.

"Its a SUUUPPEERR day, a great day to sit back and drink some cola!" Franky exclaims while doing his signature pose. Robin smiles at him, she notices that Nami is now on deck.

"So Nami is the weather going to stay like this or are we going to have to go though a hell of a storm?" Usopp sulks while he remembered the horror of the last storm. Nami looks down at her papers and back up to Usopp.

"No the weather should stay like this for at least two days maybe three at the most, but this is the New World after all so im still going to keep a look out." Nami answers Usopps question.

"Ah, that's a relief, maybe I could work on some new inventions I had in mind." Usopp replies and started to think what materials he would need.

"Does anyone know where chop-" Brook asks but didn't get to finish because hes interrupted by chopper coming out of his office with a bunch of red paper in his hooves.

"Hehehehe!" Chopper laughs as he starts hanging red hearts that were stringed together along the deck. Everyone just stared, not knowing what chopper was doing till Robin made hands appear to help chopper out.

"Hey chopper, what are you doing?" Usopp asks chopper who is filled with happiness.

"I'm hanging these hearts so we can get into spirit! Its one of my favorite days of the year!" Chopper exclaims while transforming into his human form so it will be easier to hang them up.

"What day is it Chopper-San?" Brook inquires. Everyone looks at chopper waiting for a answer.

"Its Valentines Day silly!" Chopper laughs and continues hanging up the hearts. _'Is it really Valentines Day?'_ Nami asks herself. _'Wow time flies by when your on the sea, I wonder how Nojiko is doing?'_ She smiles to herself thinking of the possibilities of what shes doing now.

While realization started to set in they started thinking of how fast time has gone by. Soon one by one they start to help chopper hang the hearts he made.

Slowly Luffy starts to stir and makes his way out on deck where everyone else is. _'Hmm? Am I still dreaming?'_ Luffy asks himself and rubs his eyes. _'Why is Sanji handing Zoro red hearts while he hangs them on the wall?'_ Luffy questions himself. _'Ohh well food is more important.'_ Luffy decides and heads toward the kitchen.

"Luffy your up, come help us out!" Usopp calls to Luffy. Everyone now takes notice to luffys presence.

"Luffy, Happy Valentines Day!" Chopper giggles while Luffy has a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Valentime Day?" Luffy questions, revealing he has no idea about this day.

"No Luffy, Its Valentines Day, not Valentime day." Nami sighs as she bonks Luffy on the head. She should have known, this was Luffy after all.

"Does it have to do with food? Meat?" Luffy asks with a hopeful grin. Everyone shakes their head signaling a 'no'.

"ohh, so its not important?" Luffy questions receiving a heavy sigh from Sanji.

"Of course someone like you Luffy wouldn't understand. You have to be careful with the ladies making sure you treat them just right. Knowing what she likes and what she doesn't like are all things you need to know. How to kiss her just right at the perfect moment. I bet you wouldn't even know how to treat a lady, let alone kiss her." Sanji explains to Luffy, but little did he know took this as a challenge.

"Shut it swirl-brow, you cant even look at a women let alone kiss her without having a nosebleed and fainting." Zoro joins in since he felt the need to defend Luffy.

"Hey! I was stuck on hell for two years while you were with my lovely Perona. Don't start acting like you know stuff either, you marimo!" Sanji snaps back at Zoro. Everyone else just started to watch with amusing smiles finding this very entertaining.

"Hey I dont need stupid women in my life, im going to be the strongest swords man in the world and a women would just slow me down! I could get one if I wanted too! So what if I haven't kissed one, it doesn't bother me like you." Zoro comments back at Sanji and leans on the mast.

"Well im just preserving it for the right lady! Plus i have been in that restaurant for as long as I can remember." Sanji hollers back at zoro, glaring knives at him. "Ill be the first out of you two to kiss a lady! Definitely before you!" Sanji declares as he points at Zoro.

"Wanna bet? Because ill love to see you scare off all the women around you." Zoro challenges Sanji while laughing at what he just imagined. The rest of the crew wondered how did their day turn to this. They observe from the sidelines afraid if they say something they will get dragged into the bet.

"Alright who ever kisses a lady out of the three of us first wins." Sanji announces, zoro nods his head.

"Alright and the losers has to dress for a week in dresses and makeup. I heard from a little bird that you had to wear a dress before and im dying to see." Zoro smirks at his own statement. He sees Sanji flinch which made his smirk wider if possible.

They both glare at each other, thinking to themselves how the other would look in a dress.

"BWHAHAHA!" They heard laughter coming from the side of them. They turn to see Luffy laughing so hard he fell off the barrel he was sitting on.

"Whats so funny shitty captain?" Sanji barks at Luffy. Everyone else waits for Luffy's laughter to die down.

"Well go pick out some pretty dresses, Zoro, Sanji. Bwhahahah!" Luffy declares and continued to laugh while trying to catch his breath between laughs.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Usopp joined in wondering why Luffy found this so funny. Zoro and Sanji continure to stare at Luffy waiting for him to answer.

"Well they lost so they have to wear dresses!" Luffy states as if everyone should know this. The strawhat's jaws dropped to the floor. Everyone was shocked and didn't utter a word till Robin decided to speak up.

"What do you mean by they lost Captain?" Robin asks the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well I already kissed someone so I won!" Luffy exclaims to everyone. Sanji started to twitch, first his eyebrows, then his shoulders, and at last he runs up to Luffy and grabs him. He starts shaking him furiously. Zoro didn't even tell him to stop as if he was also enjoying this.

"WHO? Was it Nami-Swaaan? Robin-Chwan? You didn't dare touch them!? RIGHT?" Sanji shakes him harder as he threatens him. Luffy just shakes his head furiously.

"Tell us, or we wont wear the dresses!" Sanji commands while putting Luffy on the ground.

"Fine Sanji ill tell you, but promise you wont kill me. Okay?" Luffy mumbles. "Alright." Sanji grumbles, _'Ill just badly damage you.' _Sanji thinks with a evil glare in his eyes.

Slowly everyone sat down on the grass. Everyone had curiosity in their eyes but Sanji. "Spit it out already!" Sanji growls.

"Okay, but remember you said you wont kill me. It happened during our separation." Luffy starts, everyone thinking of who it could be. "I landed on Amazon Lily, The Isle of Maidens." Sanji was started to twitch but the hand of Nami on his shoulder calmed him down. "After the war they let me stay there even though I was a man." Luffy adds and looks around at the furious Sanji and grins.

"Why would it matter if your a man Luffy?" Chopper asks innocently, looking across to where Luffy sat.

"The Isle of Maidens is a island that is filled with only women. It is said that no man has ever step foot on the island without turning to stone." Robin informs everyone with her knowledge.

"S-Stone?!" Usopp squeals out. 'I really dont like that island, I think im coming down with I'm-Not-Becoming-A-Statue-Disease.' He thinks to himself.

"Thats Hancock for you! She will turn you into stone before you can even utter the word beautiful!" Luffy exclaims while laughing.

"Whose Hancock?" Nami asks with curiosity in her eyes.

"Ohh shes one of the seven warlords and the ruler of the island." Luffy replies with a grin.

"A WARLORD!" Usopp and Chopper squeal while hugging each other thinking back to their past experiences with other warlords.

"Then why are you still alive and not a statue Luffy-San?" Brook questions, getting back to the main point while taking another sip of tea from his cup.

"I dont know, she tried turning me into a statue but it didn't work. You should have seen her face, it was so funny!" Luffy laughs but soon it subsides when he thinks back to her slave brand on her back remembering all the pain it causes her.

"So a devil fruit user huh?" Zoro asks, knowing what a pain in the ass those can be. Zoro leaned his head back so he was looking up at the sky, _'I didn't really notice earlier but today really is nice out.'_ Zoro thought to himself with a little grin on his face.

"Yahh, she ate the Mero Mero no Mi and she can use haki." Luffy reveals to everyone.

"She sounds deadly."Zoro mutters to himself. He looks over to Sanji to see him with hearts in his eyes.

"Love-Love fruit! Its fitting for a women like her, shes a goddess herself!" Sanji starts to swoon over hancock even though he has never met her. He didn't notice the glare Zoro was giving him.

"She kept going on saying she wanted to be my wife." Luffy states while laughing, which made Sanji break the teacup he was holding, Brook who was playing a soft tune started to play the wrong note, Franky spat out his cola he was drinking, and Zoro's eyes widened slightly.

"She even kissed me one time too, but I told her I dont want a wife because I want to become the pirate king!" Luffy exclaims while laughing. "You had a women and you let her go!?" Sanji shrieks and grabs luffy by his shirt, shaking him every which way. "Why is life not fair to me? Why give this dense idiot a women he shouldn't deserve?" Sanji yells furiously to the sky.

"Shut it Dart-Brow! Just except your sad life cause it doesn't seem like its going to change anytime soon." Zoro remarks with a heated glare.

"It looks like they're at it again. When will they ever learn?" Usopp sighs looking over at his crew mates._ 'How can they fight all day and all night, its like they never stop.' _Usopp asks himself but realizes there is no point in answering it.

"So that's how Luffy got his kiss, I figured it wouldn't be too special since this is Luffy after all." Robin smiles to herself. _'Two years can change people.'_ She thought to herself remembering the teenage boy she met in Alabasta and how he has turned into a man.

"Well it is Luffy so it wasn't going to be romantic at all, I should have known that." Nami agrees with Robin. She gets up from the grass and takes a seat on one of the lawn chairs stretching out her legs.

"Thats SUUUPPEERR Luffy! Your a real man now!" Franky pats Luffy on the back earning a glare from Sanji. "Shishishishi!" Luffy starts to laugh along with Franky.

"Now the only two who are not men are Sanji and Zoro, I guess the brave Usopp can help you!" Usopp proclaims earning death glares from Sanji and Zoro.

"So Chopper-San are you enjoying Valentines Day so far?" Brook asks chopper who nods furiously receiving a giggle from Robin.

"Its one of the best! Its so fun with you guys!" Chopper answers with a big smile making everyone around him smile too.

"Lets have a party everyone!" Luffy yells for everyone to hear. He runs up to Nami and grabs her arm dragging her into her room. He had a little favor to ask of her. Ten minutes later he drags Sanji and Zoro into the room too.

"I wonder whats taking them so long?" Usopp wonders. He starts telling chopper one of his crazy stories while they waited. Soon everyone started to listen.

"This brings up to many bad memories!" They can hear Sanji yelling behind the door. _'What bad memories?'_ They ask themselves.

"Just suck it up and get it over with." They hear Zoro order. "Shishishishi!" Luffy's laughter fills the air. The door swings opens and reveals Sanji and Zoro in dresses and Makeup. Luffy is standing next to them with a huge grin. Nami is behind them on the ground from laughing to hard.

"BWHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone laughs at the sight, the feared Roronoa Zoro and Black leg Sanji reduced to this.

"Thats not SUUUPPEERR!" Franky laughs at them.

"I always knew you were a girl, Zoro!" Usopp blurts out but he realizes he put his life in danger and shuts up. _'He may look like a girl but hes still a demon underneath.'_ Usopp thinks to himself. He notices chopper must be thinking the same thing because he too chooses to stay quiet and just silently laugh at them.

"Your very pretty Swordsman-San" Robin admits. She tries to keep a straight face but ends up laughing making Zoro and Sanji twitch.

"Zoro, Sanji, May I see your panties?" Brook asks but soon regrets his question and slowly crawls back to Robin with many injures.

"Lets PARTY!" Luffy yells. The night is filled with music, dancing, food, and laughter. This night will be remembered by the Strawhats for as long as they live. They decide that this years Valentines Day was so fun that they will do this every year. When next years Valentines Day rolls around the new crew mates wonder why Zoro and Sanji are in dresses.

That night after everyone went to sleep, there was still someone on the deck. Luffy sat on the lions head looking up to the night sky.

_'How are you doing Hancock? I hope everything is fine. Right now we have our own goals and being with each other will just get in the way. This is the captains burden but im willing to carry it. I'll met you again someday dont worry. After everything is said and done and I become the pirate king, I will make you my wife.'_

If you love someone more than anything

Distance and time

apart shouldnt matter

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I Hope you had a great Valentines Day. Please leave a review! I really love LuHan **~Shifuku**


End file.
